


Fluffle-Puffs

by Trashmouth_Gal



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT 1990, IT 2017, Stranger Things (TV 2016), it 2019 - Fandom
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Herbology!, Hogwarts AU!, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, and Bi, and pan, might add more later - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21865630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashmouth_Gal/pseuds/Trashmouth_Gal
Summary: Okay SO-- I was reading this texting story called "ChIcKeN NuGgEtS" by taylor7304 (if you haven't read go do that it's amazing)But anyways, they wrote Ben and Mike together. And at first I wasn't to sure about the pairing but as I read more of it, I LOVED it. I was honestly super disappointed that I had never really thought about it before!So, I went looking for stories based around them and there wasn't really any just about those two! So I made my own, and it's a Hogwarts AU!Hope you enjoy!!
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Mike Hanlon, Beverly Marsh/Original Female Character(s), Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Billy Hargrove/Original Character(s), Dustin Henderson/Original Female Character(s), Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler, Joyce Byers/Jim Hopper, Lucas Sinclair/Original Female Character(s), Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair, Robin Buckley/Original Female Character(s), Steve Harrington/Billy Hargrove, Steve Harrington/Original Character(s), Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 40
Kudos: 15





	1. That One Guy In My Charms Class

**Author's Note:**

> Okay SO-- I was reading this texting story called "ChIcKeN NuGgEtS" by taylor7304 (if you haven't read go do that it's amazing) 
> 
> But anyways, they wrote Ben and Mike together. And at first I wasn't to sure about the pairing but as I read more of it, I LOVED it. I was honestly super disappointed that I had never really thought about it before! 
> 
> So, I went looking for stories based around them and there wasn't really any just about those two! So I made my own, and it's a Hogwarts AU! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But there was one person the Ben envied the most. Someone that not that many people even notice in the Hufflepuff house. Someone who isn't known for their smarts or courage. Someone you'd never really expect. 
> 
> And now he sat in his Charms class, staring at said-person and getting yelled at for cheating for it. But really, he was just swooning over this dark skinned, muscular boy that sat a row to his left, and three chairs up. 
> 
> Ben had never thought he would be so captivated by someone like Mike Hanlon. Mostly because he wasn't like any of other people he had liked before. The only other REAL crush he had had was a Slytherin called Beverly Marsh.
> 
> But their was a slight tinny-tiny problem with his crush on Mike. 
> 
> The boy didn't know he existed.

"Eyes on your own paper, Ben!" His Charms professor called at him, now for the second time. Ben wasn't even cheating at all! Not to sound narcissistic but he was one of the smarter people at Hogwarts. Everyone in Hufflepuff knew it. But there is always competition. 

Ravenclaw was known for being intelligent, and sarcastic, making both Stanley Uris and Richie Tozier well known people in the house. Ben had always admired how they kept their grades up in most of their classes, especially Richie. If you had ever met the guy then you would immediately think he was a Slytherin with his crude humor and language. But he so incredibly smart that Ravenclaw was the obvious better choice.

But there was one person the Ben envied the most. Someone that not that many people even notice in the Hufflepuff house. Someone who isn't known for their smarts or courage. Someone you'd never really expect. 

And now he sat in his Charms class, staring at said-person and getting yelled at for cheating for it. But really, he was just swooning over this dark skinned, muscular boy that sat a row to his left, and three chairs up. 

Ben had never thought he would be so captivated by someone like Mike Hanlon. Mostly because he wasn't like any of other people he had liked before. The only other REAL crush he had had was a Slytherin called Beverly Marsh. 

She was a fiery red-head girl with big dreams and a sassy attitude. He had told Beverly that he had a small crush on her, but in the end she was the one that really showed Ben he was gay... And that he fancied Mike, a lot. 

But Mike was completely different than that. He was kindhearted and quiet. He was smart as well. He also had a shared interest of Herbology with Ben! 

But their was a slight tinny-tiny problem with his crush on Mike. 

The boy didn't know he existed.


	2. The Snow Project

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in. He loved the smells of winter and how it made him feel. The kind of warm feeling you get because you just know that you're going to get to be with all the people you love. 
> 
> But, Ben didn't get that feeling now. He wished he had, he wanted that feeling more than anything at this moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very proud of this chapter. 
> 
> That's all I gotta say.

Ben sat outside of Hogwarts watching the snow fall on the castle around him. He was trying to study but the scenery around was just to much to ignore. He couldn't help but love snow and how it looked. Sure he didn't care much for cold weather but he'd much rather be out in the cold with a light, beautiful snow around him than be in summer heat. 

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in. He loved the smells of winter and how it made him feel. The kind of warm feeling you get because you just know that you're going to get to be with all the people you love. 

But, Ben didn't get that feeling now. He wished he had, he wanted that feeling more than anything at this moment. 

Ben had been so incredably happy when he got his letter to Hogwarts. He had danced around his aunts living room for a solid hour until his aunt had had enough and yelled at him. His cousin had laughed, and normally Ben would've been angry at his cousin for laughing but he couldn't car less then. 

Getting his letter meant he had an escape. His aunt was horrible and rude but it was alright because she was christen. Ben rolled his eyes at the thought of her. His cousin was more of a baby then an actual baby, and his mother just tried way to hard for them to like them. 

He had studied Hogwarts before. His father, before he died, was in Griffindor at Hogwarts and Ben was hoping to be in the same house. But, to not that much of a surprise to him, was sorted into Hufflepuff. 

Ben opened his eyes again, thinking of his father. He had worked in the Ministry of Magic, and that's how he had died. He was fighting against dark wizards. He missed his father very much. If he hadn't of died so suddenly, Ben's mother would've been able to find a job quicker instead of them getting evicted, then they wouldn't have to live with his aunt and cousin. 

Ben sighed heavily and looked up from his shoes he just realized he was staring at. He looked around and blinked the light out of his eyes a bit. It was the time of day that wasn't really day, and the sun had just now started to set. It was beautiful. He stared up at the sky for a bit, then closed his eyes again, breathing in again. 

This time he thought of his friends instead of his family. Sure, two wasn't a very high number but it was all Ben needed. Eddie, a Slytherin and Beverly, the red headed girl he had thought he licked, were good people, and God knew that there wasn't too many of those. 

Within the year and a half he had been at Hogwarts, he and Eddie had been through a lot. Ben had seen Eddie grow from a scared, untrusting boy, to a strong independent man. It had been a long year last year, a scary and tiring one too. Even with the stress, Ben and Eddie had seen and done amazing things together. Like how they slowly became aware of who they really are together, and how Ben helped Eddie get the courge to ask out his now-boyfriend Richie Tozier, the Ravenclaw competiotion Ben was facing with grades. 

Ben and Beverly hadn't been through as much happy moments together, but she had helped with so much the last year that Ben was incredibly thankful and happy that she had decided to stick aroun with he and Eddie. She was such an intelligent and strong young lady. She hadn't changed too much since last year, but it was a sure thing that she had grown up a bit. She was still as firey as ever, and Ben kinda liked it that way. 

He smiled wide at the thought of them, still with his eyes closed. He could feel it then, that feeling. 

He sat there, eyes closed and head to the sky, happy. He didn't know for how long, but he didn't really care he was happy in that moment and that's what should matter, even if the students still mingling around the outdoors area didn't understand what he was doing. 

He was basking in the little dimming light around him when it got suddenly dark. He opened his eyes quickly to see someone standing above him. His smile dropped and his mouth fell open, and his eyes went wide. 

"I'm so sorry, Ben, I- I just couldn't help but see how comfortable you were. And, well, wanted to see if I could join you, until the sun sets? We could walk back to the common room after then? I- I don't know uhh-"

"Holy shit!" Ben didn't know what to say. He was in awe, for the most beautiful sight he had ever seen was standing infront of him. 

It was Mike Hanlon, standing right in front of the setting sun, looking down at him, smiling. 

Ben could die a happy man right then just from that sight with that feeling he felt.

"Yeah, yes! Please do." And with that, Ben moved his books and Mike sat down next to him.


	3. Essay Boy

"So," Mike started, swiping off some snow that was on the bench, "I actually came to find you. It wasn't a lie that I wanted to join you, but I also need your help."

Ben stared at him, thinking this over. Oh, it just so happens that the guy Ben was crushing hard on, that never even spoke with me even a little, if now here for his help. 

"Umm.. I can come see you later, if it's a bad time?" Mike said, breaking the silence that Ben hadn't relized he had made. 

"Oh no! I just.. Long day." Ben explained all at once. Mike chuckled at his exasperation. "So what do you need help with?" Mike held up his pointer finger then turned to his side to his book bag. He shuffled around in it until finding what he was searching for. 

Mike pulled out a couple pages of parchment and handed them over the Ben. It seemed to be an essay over the Hufflepuff house. Ben looked up from the parchment to Mike with his brows furred. 

"Well, you see, I was looking for a classmate to help look over this so I knew I had all the information correct. But, no one knew anything about it." Mike explained pointing to the pages. 

"But, someone did mention you. Said you were a history buff or something. So I was just gonna see if you woul possible look over it?"

Ben was honestly dumbfounded. He didn't have that many friends in Hufflepuff. Actually, he didn't have any. If course he knew people in his house but he wasn't close to any of them. Unless it wasn't a Hufflepuff that told Mike. 'Of course,' Ben thought, 'thanks Bev and Eddie.'

"Yeah, defiantly! When is this due?"

"Awesome! Thank you so much! I'll have to take you out or something to pay you back. It's due Monday." 

'Ill have to take you out-' fuck Ben, focus please. Don't blow this. 

"Uhh, I mean- y-you don't have to it's no big deal- I- I just need to-"

"No! I want to! It wouldn't be fair for me to just drop this on you and not return the favor."

'Drop this on you and return the favor-'  
Ben! Stop! He screamed at himself internally. 

"A-alright then, sure." Mike grinned and Ben returned it. "I should be done looking over this soon enough."

"Alright, cool! Thank you again, so much!" Ben nodded and then they were quiet. Mike was just looking at Ben and smiling. Damn he was gorgeous. Ben couldn't help himself for taking advantage of the situation to examin Mikes features. His cheek bones were perfect. He teeth, too. He had the most beautiful eyes that Ben got lost in maybe a little to easily. Then Ben looked down at his lips. Ben hadn't even noticed that Mike had stopped smiling because he couldn't help but stare at those beautiful, perfect, dark lips. They were close enough together which didn't help the situation. 

Ben moved his gaze back to Mike's eyes. He was staring intensely at Ben with those dark, beautiful eyes he had. Ben panicked for a moment thinking he might of over stepped without realizing it. But when Mike looked down to Ben's lips too, those thought quickly washed away. He lined in the slightest bit and felt Mike's breath on his lips. Their lips barely grazed each other when Mike's phone started to buzz wildly. 

Ben backed off immediately, almost just relizing what he almost did. 'We don't know each other!' Ben screamed at himself. 

Mike reached for his phone to answer it while Ben was basically having a panic attack beside him. 

"Hey, Bill, what's goin-" Mike's eyes went huge and he stood up from his seat. "What the fuck?!" there was a pause. "Okay, calm down. Where's Richie?" Another pause. "Okay, good, I'm on my way. Please stay calm, I'll be there soon." Mike hung up and turned to Ben. 

"Hey uh, I like really need to run, something happened to one of my friends. I the to just drop the paper on you and leave but umm.."

"No I get it! Please, go, you looked worried. I'll catch you around later and give you this back." Ben gave a forced smile and Mike nodded, smiling back and grabbed his bag. 

"Catch you around essay boy," Mike said finally and ran off. 

Ben wanted to pass out.


	4. Happy New Year, Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mini-Chapter, not part of the actual story sorry :P
> 
> I was going to write on on "Shut Up!" as well but it's kind of acting up a bit, so I apologize for that! But I hope you enjoy this anyway!

Ben and Mike sat in the Hufflepuff common room, Mike lying on Ben's thigh looking at his phone. Ben hand one hand on the couch arm rest and his other on Mike's chest. 

They were the only two in the common room, everyone else from the castle was outside watching fireworks until midnight. All the noise bothered Ben so he and Mike had gone back inside. Ben, being himself, had apologized multiple times about dragging Mike back inside with him, but Mike had waved him off. 

The fire was going, it was the only thing lighting the room. Ben lyres his head back against the couch and closed his eyes, and smiled in contentment. 

A few seconds passed of comfortable silence until Mike reached a hand up a stroked Ben's cheek. Ben's smile grew and he leaned into the touch. He looked down at Mike lovingly. Mike had put his phone down on his stomach and was looking up at him with glossy eyes. 

Ben sat up a bit, pushing his brows together and pulled Mike into his lap. Mike looks down to the floor to try and hide his face, but Ben put his hand on Mike's face to bring his gaze back to him. 

"What's wrong, Mikey?"

"Nothing just, this year has been so amazing with you, and I don't want the new year to be different. I don't know why I'm stressing about it, just I feel like I'm gonna lose you or something," Mike explained. Ben's eyes grew wide. He pulled Mike in closer for a hug. 

He cared so much for Mike, and he never wanted him to ever think like that. 

"I'm not going anywhere, baby," Ben said while kissing his cheek and nose. "You're stuck with me." Mike smiled a pulled back a but, hands resting in Ben's chest. Then their eyes met. The faint sound of people counting outside brought them to reality. 

"Five," Mike whispered

"Four," Ben whispered back. 

"Three," Mike looked down at Ben's lips, then back to his eyes, leaning the slightest. 

"Two," Ben leaned in a bit more than he thought he did, meeting Mike's as the people outside all shouted 'One!'.

Mike smiled into the kiss, and pulled away after a few moments. 

"Happy new year, love," Ben whispered.


	5. The Uris Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! For the ones who also read my story "Shut Up!" I have been working on the next chapter for it, and am basically ready to post it but Archive is acting up for me and won't let me get into it unless I'm on my laptop. But, I just moved again and I don't have wifi until tomorrow morning. I thank you for you patients with me and I hope you still enjoy my other work. 
> 
> Speaking if my other work, I have a couple one-shots that I'm kinda proud of that haven't got to much love. I don't mean to sound selfish, I love all of you and you all have no idea how much your support means to me with "Shut Up!" and the fic. But, if you're just bored or something you could read them idk... If you want to lol <3
> 
> Love you all <3

After the small meeting with Mike, Ben finished up his studying and starting trudging threw the snow back to the Hufflepuff common room. 

"I mean, he could've not meant to get that close. It could've just been a heat of the moment thing. It's not like he likes me, he doesn't even know me!" Ben muttered to himself on the way. "I guess I don't really know him either. But I know he's sweat, smart, adorable, strong, handsome, hardworking, amazing, perfect...."

Jesus Christ, he fell for someone he doesn't even know too well. And now he has to do part of his homework? Was Mike as great as Ben thought? 

"Stop make assumptions, Ben," he said to himself, "you just need ik get to know him better." 

He made his way into the castle and to the first set of stairs. He started walking up when someone ran right into his back, knocking him down onto the stairs. Whoever the person was landed right into of him. 

"Shit! Sorry!" The person said loudly. They got up quickly, then helped up Ben. 

"Eddie? What the hell?"

"Oh! Ben, hi. Um, I was actually going to you common room. You see, a friend of mine got hurt and-" he paused. After a moment of thought he continued with, "just come on!" Eddie grabbed Ben's wrist and pulled him up the few flights of stairs to the Hufflepuff common room. 

Ben stumbled behind him, almost tripping both of them several times. Eddie was in such a hurry that Ben started to worried himself. He didn't even know who was hurt. 

They made it to the house, Eddie ran into the doorway and let Ben go. He stumbled a bit before steadying himself. He took a second to catch his breath before looking at the group of people infront of him. 

The entire Hufflepuff boys-bunk was grouped around a couple of Ravenclaws and Slytherins. He hurried over and pushed his way inside the circle to see what was going on. 

It was Stanley Uris himself, beaten up a bit, sitting up on a bunk with Eddie patching him up, Mike beside him on his left and Richie at his right. And Bill Denbrough, a Gryffindor, screaming at the foot of the bunk. He looked around at the other Hufflepuff house members and a couple of them had shocked looks on their faces, and some of them shrugged at him. 

Mike turned and looked at Ben, and mouthed "sorry" to him before turning back to Stanley. It was only then that he noticed: 

1.) Stanley was sitting on his bunk.  
2.) It was late.  
3.) Just how tired he was.

It was going to be a long night. But Mike was here so Ben wasn't thinking too negatively.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, I don't know the exact layout of Hogwarts and where all the common rooms are, so if any of you do and some of this is wrong, please don't hold it against me. I was to lazy to look it up.


End file.
